Ala Delta
by Spark Valkov
Summary: Un acuerdo de paz hace que en el santuario se reciban visitas de espectros muy a menudo. Shonen-ai. K xR


Advertencias: Shonen-ai

Pareja principal: Rada x Kanon.

Estado: Drabble

Bien, este fic lo hice por inspiración que me surgió al ver los maravillosos trabajos de esta chica, precisamente, este doujinshi:

www(punto)pixiv(punto)net/member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=29110977

Y bueno, el título es un poco raro, pero, espero que lo disfruten n_n:

**–o-o-o-o-o-o- Ala Delta –o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ser el caballero de Géminis le estaba resultando bastante aburrido, y un poco tedioso cuando su hermano gemelo, el patriarca, le solicitaba su ayuda en pequeñas tareas que él no le encontraba gran importancia.

Y es que, después de morir por la Diosa de la Guerra en la Batalla contra el Dios del Inframundo, se formó un pacto de paz (la cual todos sabían que iba a ser momentánea), devolviéndole la vida a todos aquellos caballeros y espectros que habían dado su vida por su propio Dios.

El santuario de Atena recibía visitas frecuentes de los jueces del inframundo. Los caballeros dorados simplemente permanecían alertas, al fin y al cabo los ataques sorpresa son cuando menos se esperan. Así mismo, el castillo de Hades recibía las visitas del patriarca y un par de caballeros dorados: Shura y Camus.

Algunos caballeros permanecían reacios ante la presencia de aquellos espectros que se sabían que tenían un gran poder, pero otros, a través de su primer encuentro, forjaron una relación muy llevadera, como Radamanthys de Wyvern y Kanon de Géminis.

Y ahí estaba, en la casa de Géminis, portando la pesada armadura la cual le fue otorgada. Le parecía ridículo tener que utilizarla todo el tiempo, pero que su hermano lo estuviera regañando cada vez que lo observaba sin ella, era peor. Se rindió y la portaría como los demás, "deberías estar orgulloso", "deberías estar agradecido" eran los típicos comentarios de… los demás. Y bueno, quizás era sólo la rebeldía, porque no odiaba o amaba a la armadura.

Se encontraba holgazaneando en la entrada de su templo, cuando sintió un cosmos muy familiar. Un cosmos oscuro y muy poderoso, era nada más y nada menos que Wyvern. Espero con impaciencia hasta que logró localizar con sus ojos aquella rubia cabellera. A lo lejos, la figura del hombre con aquella armadura oscura era como una mancha en un cuadro naranja, y si se detenía a pensar, todo se miraba tan naranja. El ambiente se miraba ondulado, debido a la ilusión óptica causada por los rayos del sol que tenía todo el cielo despejado para brindar de su insoportable calor.

No se había dado cuenta que era medio día, y al ver al espectro caminar bajo el sol con tal parsimonia, le dio tal calor que empezaba a sudar. Los cabellos más cercanos a su frente se humedecieron, pegándose a la piel, en forma de medio colocho. Realmente, extrañaba mucho el "no calor" de las profundidades del mar; pero aquello no podía ser. Además, recibir las visitas de aquel hombre le agradaba. En el Pilar del Atlántico Norte recibía las inesperadas visitas de la odiosa Tethys, quien lo acosaba interponiéndose en sus planes para conquistar el mundo.

- Tengo una invitación para el Patriarca y la Diosa Atena. – fue lo primero que dijo el espectro cuando ya se encontraba enfrente de la casa de Géminis, y su guardián semi recostado en la entrada. – déjame pasar por favor. –

- Radamanthys de Wyvern, ¿desde cuándo tan formal?, ¿Ya ni saludas como se debe? –

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

- Kanon, tengo que pasar por las 12 casas diciendo eso, y si me tardo nunca llegaré – miró hacia arriba, tapando el sol con la mano con el fin de poder divisar la casa del patriarca.

- Jajaja, eso es porque no te sabes los atajos – se levantó quedando frente a frente.

- Por supuesto que no, no soy un caballero de Atena, ¿Sabes? – Intentó pasar por un lado, pero el caballero se interponía en su camino – Vamos Kanon, déjame pasar… - estaba tan cansado que ni podía estar enojado.

- Y yo que pensé que ibas a pedirme que tomáramos un atajo – se sonrió tomando la mano de Radamanthys, quien no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo – vamos, yo te guiaré. Pero tenemos que llegar primero a Virgo. – y Kanon lo acompañó en su encargo.

Caminaban sin prisa, pero el calor era insoportable. Era la primera vez que caminaba con su armadura bajo el sol de medio día. Y sentía que le quemaba. El espectro continuaba la caminata, y se detuvo al notar que Kanon ya no se encontraba a su lado. Cuando regresó su vista hacia atrás, encontró al portador de Géminis arrodillado en el suelo, con su cabeza gacha.

- Kanon, ¿estás bien? – regresó para fortalecer su pregunta.

- Si, solo que hace mucho calor – sudaba a litros y su cabello se veía atacado por sudor. – Sigamos adelante – se levantó y continuaron.

Platicaban de vez en cuando de algunas trivialidades, cuando de repente, de nuevo, Kanon no estaba al lado del espectro.

- Oye, solo dame… ah, un segundo… -

- Estás muy cansado, probablemente porque no has entrenado en estos días. –

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y tú que sabes a caso… ? – dejó de alegar cuando se vio cubierto por una gran sombra, pero más impresionado al ver que provenían de una de las gigantescas alas de Wyvern.

- Mis alas te darán sombra, para que te sientas mejor –

Kanon lo miraba con gran asombro, y sonrojado acepta la sombra y la mano que le ayudaba para incorporarse.

- Em… gracias –

- hm, de nada – le otorgó una suave y auténtica sonrisa, sin soltar la mano del pelilargo, y éste tampoco la apartó.

- Entonces, continuemos – incentivó el rubio, atreviéndose a enlazar los dedos con la mano ajena, quien respondió de manera positiva.

- S-si, claro… - y continuaron su camino bajo el ala oscura de Wyvern, mientras los guardias y demás personas de bajo rango que los observaban pasar, comenzaban a esparcir suposiciones entre estos dos poderosos guardianes.

**Fin.**

**Escrito por Spark Clutches (Spark Valkov)**


End file.
